


tiny dancer

by parma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parma/pseuds/parma





	tiny dancer

Okay, operation 42 is a go. I repeat, operation 42 is a go.

Copy that.


End file.
